Lock and Key
by Diniseni
Summary: Two High Knights, one in hiding, a mercenary, three farm hands, a princess, a mad scientist, and an experiment. What do all of these people have in common? Nothing, but their choices in the face of uncertainty will decide the fate of Auldrant. AU R&R!
1. Chapter 1

My sister said it isn't good to all these stories backed up like I do. And I said that the plot bunnies are every where! Did you know she didn't know what a plot bunny was?? Really, school always gives me ideas for some reason. Yeah? Well eat this Fratley(nickname for my sis), this is a story that has absolutely no plot! I'm just making it up as I go along. It's completely broken off from the game or anime, but the characters are the same. Well, there might be some sort of plot in here some where, but not right now. And by the time this story is done(which I'm hoping will be a very long time from now), it will be...the best story you ever read...

P.S. I messed up a lot of stuff in here, so Peony is no longer the Ninth, Guy is!!

I don't own ToA.

Read on!!

* * *

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_We're all on this journey_

_No one is to stay_

_Where is it going_

_What is the way?_

_We're part of a story, part of a tale_

_Sometimes beautiful and sometimes insane_

_No one remembers how it began..._

_---Never-ending Story-Within Temptation  
_

* * *

Luke sighed, blowing a loose strand of hair from his face. "Alright, come on Guy, let's try it again." he held his sword up in front of him as his student did the same, Gailardia the Ninth otherwise known as Guy, and son of the Grand Knight, Gailardia the Eighth.

"Can't..we have a break?" he panted.

"Not yet, we have to finish your training. You want to grow up strong like your father, don't you?" Luke said, preparing to lunge at the boy.

"...No..." Guy said shortly. "I don't want to be like my dad. I'm always in his shadow!"

"And you always will be, unless you can toughen up. People will always compare you to him, no matter what you do. So if that's how you feel, then show me what you an do!" Luke lunged.

Guy jumped back, holding his sword in front of him. "H-hey! I wasn't ready!"

"Battle doesn't wait for you!" Luke continued to swing his own sword."You have to be ready at moments notice!" with one final blow, he knocked Guy to the ground. Guy pulled himself to his feet, panting heavily as Luke finally sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "Get some rest, we practice defence tactics tomorrow."

Guy glared at Luke's retreating back. "I'm not going to be in my father's shadow forever..." he gripped his sword tightly. "I don't need your help..."

* * *

_...20 years later..._

* * *

"Natalia? Where are you?" Tear called as she wandered the roads of Engave. "Natalia?"

"Tear? Is that you? I'm over here!" A hand waved from deep in the corn fields.

Tear climbed over the wooden fence, almost falling down in the process, and made her way through the field. "There you are!" Natalia was sitting crossed legged in the middle of the field, her hair was up in a bandanna, and she had paper and pens scattered all around her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing." Natalia said, she held up a thin stack of paper that was in her lap. "These fields give me inspiration..."

"You stare at corn all day, instead of harvesting it? We need to eat you know!" Tear said.

"Corn isn't the only food in the world Tear." Natalia said, picking up one of her many pens again. "Can you move over a bit? You're in my light."

Tear stepped around all the pens and paper and sat down next to her friend. "I need to tell you something!"

"What?" Natalia asked, not entirely focused on Tear's words.

"It's about the princess. Did you hear?? They say she's been kidnapped!" Tear exclaimed.

Natalia stopped writing. "What?! Princess Anise, kidnapped?!"

"Yes!" Tear nodded. "Just gone! She never came down for breakfast one day, and nobody had seen her since the night before!"

"Oh my! The poor thing, how long has she been gone?"

"You know what? Nobody knows. The emperor refuses to say when, but there are rumors that say she's been gone for a whole month now!" Tear said. "And you know what else? Now that word's gotten out, they're sending knights to search for her."

"Why didn't they do that before?" Natalia asked, confused.

"Because the Emperor didn't want it to seem suspicious, if you ask me, I'd say he doesn't really care for her!" Tear shook her head.

"She must be terrified..." Natalia sighed.

"Now, pack your pens!" Tear started picking up the nearest pens.

"Huh? Why?" Natalia asked.

"Because! There's a knight coming here, to the village!" Tear said excitedly.

"Really! What status?!" Natalia started picking up her things faster.

"They don't know yet, he isn't actually here, but you can see him if you go to the north entrance. From a distance, it looks like a High Knight!"

"A High Knight! Here!" Natalia squealed quietly."I must meet him!"

"Natalia! This isn't the time to be thinking of your future husband!" Tear scolded as the two girls made their way from the fields quickly. Climbing over the fence, they were just in time to hear a call from the north entrance.

"My name is Asch, High Knight of the Malkuth Forces 3rd Division! Let me through, I must speak with the mayor!"

* * *

Van stared at his experiment, currently floating in an artificially created womb(his idea). It was only a single celled organism as of right now, but over time it would grow. He was getting old, and he couldn't fight his son off forever. He needed someone at his side, to carry on when he died. He smiled. This creation would be the ultimate warrior, invincible, and just down right all powerful(Also his idea). Why else would he have injected so many chemicals into it? Really, Van thought, even he didn't know what the effect of some of those toxins were, but based on passed experiments, they would allow inhuman strength and brain capacity.

Powerful, and smart. Perfect. (And also, his idea)

* * *

Short yes, but I'm keep getting distracted, so it's ending here. See? I messed up a few of the characters, Like Guy and Peony. And Van is...well yeah he's still pretty much the bad guy for this part...And based on my other story, I think you can guess what character that single-cell organism is gonna turn into...


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! I had a bit of writers block here, but I managaed to skid by! Seriously though, I'm up to my hair in plot bunnies. I'm slowly, ever so slowly, going through them, picking out my favorites.

I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

Read on!!

* * *

Gailardia the Ninth, now a High Guard in hiding, stared down at the sleeping form of his former teacher. Streaks of grey ran through his red hair and his face was scared from sword fighting. Even in sleep, the man never seemed to actually relax.

The moonlight filtered through the curtains red, and gave a cold reflection on his sword. Luke didn't stir as the thin silver blade was held over his hear, with icy, emotionless blue eyes watching.

"Even though you were my former teacher, and guardian...I have no regrets in this."

* * *

_Guy,_

_In Engave now, no sign of the princess yet however. Please tell me you got rid of that teacher of yours already, we're on a time limit, I can't wait for you forever! I'm going to keep going to St. Binah soon, meet me there. Take care of your father later, I'm getting tired of waiting._

_ Asch_

Asch read over his short letter. Deciding it was good enough, he folded it, shoved it into an envelope, and handed it to the waiting carrier pigeon. "You know where to find him." he whispered just before it took off. No one in Engave could give him any leads to his investigation, he was preparing to leave to St. Binah now. The only thing holding him from heading straight over to Kimlasca was Guy. The man had refused to leave the country until he took care of an old teacher of his. Why Luke fon Fabre would hide himself away in Malkuth, he didn't know. To escape Guy?

He brought his cape around his neck, clicking the clasps in place, then walked briskly out of the inn room. He nodded a silent good-bye to the inn owner, and was about to leave, when he was stopped by two girls. The inn owner's daughters.

"...What?" he stared down at the two girls with cold eyes. They both had blond hair and bright blue eyes. The girl on the left, who appeared to be the older of the two, stepped forward, and her sister took her place in front of the door.

"I am Mary, that is my younger sister, Natalia." Mary gestured to the other.

"What business do you have with me?"

"We wanted to know if you were a High Knight, dispatched to find-"

"I am a High Knight, yes, and if I were not searching for Her Highness, would I really be wasting my time here?" Asch replied coldly before Mary could finish. She seemed unaffected. She was about to open her mouth again before the inn owner called to them.

"Hey, c'mon girls, don't bother him. He's on a mission, so let him be on his way."

"Alright, father." Mary moved away silently, Natalia was a little more reluctant, but followed her older sister. Asch glanced at her, causing her to give a small squeak, flush, and move slightly behind her sister.

Asch sighed and shook his head in slight annoyance as he left the inn and a cold nights air hit his face. But Mary did look somewhat familiar...he shook his head again as he left the small village, deciding it was nothing. He wasn't that far away, maybe just a few meters away when another voice called for him to wait. He spun around in annoyance to find yet another girl, this time with light brown hair, and deep blue eyes, running to him. "What now?"

She was obviously a farm hand, as she wasn't even panting as she stopped in front of him. "I just wanted to wish you good luck in finding Her Highness. And to a safe journey." she bowed slightly. "And...to ask a favor." she added quietly.

Asch raised an eyebrow. He was annoyed, but refusing a request would smudge his name. "Well might I ask your name first?"

She looked at him, as if she was in thought, then opened her mouth. "Grantes. Aurora Grantes."

"Well then, Aurora, what do you want from me?" Asch asked. Then something caught his eye behind her. Blond hair. Mary again? No, it was...

"Guy?" he suddenly said. Tear blinked in surprise. Asch mentally slapped himself. Damn it! Aurora stared at him suspiciously. "Guy...Do you mean Gailar-" she was about to turn around, when she suddenly crumpled. Asch gapped as he saw Guy appear behind her.

"Guy?! What the?! I thought you were-"

"I was in Grand Chokmah, heading to Engave when your letter got to me." Guy held up the letter, smirking.

"Well I understand that, but why did you just knock her out?!" Asch pointed to the girl on the ground.

"I'm on the run, Asch. I couldn't have her turn around and see me!" Guy shrugged. "Don't make such a big deal of it, or we'll get caught!"

"You mean you'll get caught! Jeez-" he was cut off as the voices of the village guards came over them. Lamps illuminated the night, and it would just be a matter of time before they were spotted. "Damn it!" Asch looked around quickly. "This is your fault!" he growled.

"Too bad! Let's just get out of here!" Guy tried to step around Asch.

"Wait! We can't just leave her there!" Asch exclaimed. The yells were getting louer..."Damn it!" he repeated, then scooped Aurora into his arms. He spun around, in the direction of the wester woods. "C'mon Guy! Let's go!"

"Why are you bringing her along?!" Guy asked as he fell into step with Asch.

"What? You want me to leave her there so she can tell the guards, or walk up to them and say 'Here, my friend knocked her out, you can have her back now. And just so you, my friend isn't the guy you're trying to find.'?!" Guy didn't reply. "Exactly!"

As soon as they were in the cover of the woods, the two collapsed on the forest floor, panting. The sound of the guards had disappeared long ago, but Asch wanted to be safe. Especially since now they would probably be questioned by the whereabouts of Aurora Grantes if they were seen. Or be accused of kidnapping, either way, Asch didn't want to be anywhere near a town right now. St. Binah would have to wait now.

"This is your fault you know, you didn't have to knock her out." he growled.

"What was I supposed to do?! Let her see me?" Guy exclaimed.

"...Well now we have to have her tagging along or we're both screwed!" Asch lay flat on his back, staring at the stars above.

This was great. Just fantastic.


	3. Chapter 3

Mwahaha, I think I just killed Luke. Anyway, I'm bombarding my sister with pictures of Jade. I keep finding pictures of him inspired by the skit in Mt. Zeleho...

I don't own ToA.

Read on!!

* * *

Tear moaned quietly, rubbing her head as she sat up. She blinked, trying to focus on what was in front of her. What happened? Why did her head hurt so much? And Lorelei, why did she feel like she slept on a rock? Looking around, she saw she was in a small clearing in a forest. The sun was just peaking above the horizon.

"You awake now? Aurora?" A distant voice asked.

"Huh?" she looked around, finding the spinning shape of a man with red hair, and green eyes sitting next to her. "Who...?"

"I'm Asch remember?" he said, finally coming into focus. "Look Guy, you gave her amnesia or something," he said, looking behind her.

Tear turned around. She stared at Guy, a blond haired man, with icy blue eyes, polishing a thin rapier. Suddenly her mind caught up with her. She was talking to Asch, a High Knight, she wanted to ask him something, then he mentioned Guy... "Y-you!" she stumbled back, pointing at Guy.

"Me," Guy said plainly. "What about me?"

"You're him!" Tear said. "That Gail-" suddenly his sword was at her throat.

"Yep, that's me, so let's get something straight." Guy said threateningly. "You've already seen stuff you aren't supposed to see, me for instance. So, you can't tell anyone, at any time, or anywhere, that you saw me, that you were with us, and that you even heard my name. Asch an' me, we're on a little mission, finding the princess is really only a side quest. Now, we've got no choice now but to take you with us. We can't risk letting you go and having you tell every one about us. This isn't just about finding the princess, it's much bigger than that. This isn't just a walk in the park, the entire world is hanging on a thread right now. But I wouldn't expect a farmer's daughter to know about anything. And I'm not explaining everything to you, that's even worse. So all you have to do is tell. _No one_. Got it?"

Tear nodded quickly, trying to lean away from the blade at her throat.

"She'll need a disguise..." Asch said.

Guy nodded, sheathing his sword. "Hm..."

"What? Why?" Tear asked, looking between the two soldiers.

"Obviously, people will be searching for you. We obviously can't have that or we're screwed, if people see you, they'll see us. And we're obviously not leaving you alone to run off." Guy said, stressing the word 'obvious'. His eyes wandered to her hair. "Turn around."

"Why?" Tear asked again.

"Just do it." Guy sighed in annoyance, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around himself. "We're cutting your hair."

Tear didn't say anything as Guy pulled a knife from his belt, grabbing a fist full of her hair. She listened to the sound of the knife ripping through her hair. Sighing a good bye when her head suddenly felt lighter. She turned around again as Guy was shaking long brown hairs from his fingers.

"And luckily for us," he said. "I need to travel around a lot, so I've got some stuff that'll help with your disguise." Guy dug through his small pack, bringing out a small blue container. "Contacts, brown." he tossed the container to her. "And do something about that jacket, you'll be described last seen wearing that."

"What do I do with it?" Tear asked. She really didn't want to leave it behind...

"Here, I'll take it." Asch stood up, holding his hand out. Tear frowned as she took off her jacket. What would Asch want with it? Her question was answered when the red head shoved it into his own pack.

Tear stared blankly at the contacts. People in the village usually got glasses, people in large cities got contacts. How was she supposed to use them...? She heard Guy sigh and shake his head in annoyance, again. "Disaster..." she heard him mutter.

"I'll do it, open your eyes." he took the box, flipping off half the lid. "There's two sets in here, we'll get more when we reach St. Binah. Well, you and Asch will. Stop blinking!"

Tear would blink every time Guy tried to put the contact in her eye, this caused Asch to snicker at his growing anger. "Keep your eyes open damn it!" Guy growled.

Asch stared up at the light creeping across the sky. This was going to be a very long journey...

"Stop doing that!"

"I wouldn't have to if you would _stop blinking!!_"

He was going to go crazy.

* * *

"...You aren't going to get away with this, you know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Father's sent knights all over the world. They'll find you out, and when they do-"

"Those puny soldiers aren't any match for me."

Anise sighed, an action that was becoming too common for the world's own good. She was being used as bait by a man named Vandestelca Musto Fende. She knew this man. He'd once been with the guard. But she never knew that this was what he'd become when he went missing. A man obsessed with power, and totally focused on his plan to take her father's throne. They were in one of the many rooms of his underground citadel. The whole room was lit up with light from the screens of his many fon machines. All monitoring the 'key' to his plan.

His 'key' was in the incubation stage, and would be for the next few weeks, according to Van's calculations. Anise stared it it. the last time she saw it, Van was still injecting chemicals into it. Now, the artificial womb was occupied by a small boy. Curled up in a ball with his arms around his knees, Van had inserted to tube into his mouth for breathing purposes. He'd explained everything about it too her, and she couldn't imagine the power the small boy would eventually wield once it was fully grown.

She'd gotten a small kick out of the fact that Van didn't know what half the chemicals did, he didn't know the life span of it, and it was nameless. Maybe she'd have to think up a possible name while she planned her escape. Just so he wouldn't end up named something like...She didn't know, Dist?

"What are you snickering about?" Van turned from his work. Anise didn't notice that she'd actually started to giggle, and quickly closed her mouth. Van only gave her a quick glare and turned to his work again. Anise stared at the boy floating in the middle of the room again. He had dark brown hair, and was incredibly pale. She found herself hoping that if she stared at him long enough, he'd open his eyes too. No such luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Behold! I'm on a roll this week. Hey, you know what would be a great Christmas present for me? A JadePeony fic, or reviews!

I don't own ToA.

Read on!!

* * *

Peony flopped onto the bed, taking a long drink from his water bottle. _St. Binah monster problem, check. Next stop, Engave maybe?_ Would he go to Engave? Or would he continue on to Akzeriuth, he heard there was a problem with monsters in the mines...? Then again, there was also a missing person report from Engave. Maybe he'd get a good reward for finding them...Hm...Choices. He turned his head to stare at the wall. The wind was blowing the curtains to and fro, causing the sun light to dance across the wall. Maroon on second, fiery orange the next.

His mind snapped out of it's daze when he felt cold water running down his face, chest and neck. "Crap!" he set the bottle on the nightstand, and jumped up. The water ran down his back now. "Great..." This zoning out was really getting to be a bad habit. He was already talking to himself...He heard voices...The inn keeper poked his head in.

* * *

"Are you two related, or are you on a hon-"

"-She's my cousin."

The inn keeper looked from the knight, a tall red haired man with a frown permanently etched into his face, to his 'cousin', a shorter girl with short layered brown hair, and brown eyes, and a cloak wrapped around her. "Uh huh, and your names?" he picked up his pen.

"Asch fon Fabre." Asch watched the man scribble 'Ash' into his record book. He decided to ignore the misspelling.

"T-Aurora Grantes." Asch frowned as Aurora stuttered, and the inn keeper scribbled out a 'T'.

'Okay, we've only got one room with available space. Would you mind sharing?"

"It's fine." Asch replied.

"Then I'll go ask him. You know, not much space with the Autumn Festival comin'." The inn keeper walked out from behind the desk, and poked his head into one of the rooms. "Hey, you're the only one in here, right? ...You wouldn't mind sharing with a knight and his cousin, would you? ...Alright." he walked back and faced them. "He said he doesn't mind sharing with you guys. I'll give you the extra key then..." he held out the little bronze key.

Asch took the key, dropped it into his pocket and nodded a silent thank you. "Come on. We gotta wait for Guy at the tree soon..." he whispered.

Tear nodded. She took a deep breath. She'd almost said her real name to the inn keeper. That would get her in some trouble with Asch, not to mention Guy. She found herself thinking about him as she set eyes on the man they were sharing the room with. He was a tall man with a deep tan. He had blond hair that reached just beyond his shoulders, and sea blue eyes. It was almost obvious that he'd grown up in the city of Grand Chokmah. He was wringing water out of his shirt, but he looked up and put on a friendly grin as they entered.

"Hello there. I guess we're sharing a room tonight huh?" he held out his hand, completely forgetting his shirt. "My name's Peony."

"Asch." he ignored Peony's hand and threw his bag onto the bed closest to the window.

"Aurora." Tear said, taking his hand. Peony however, instead of shaking it, quickly took it and kissed it.

"Aurora, that's a very pretty name. I'm pleased to meet you. Am I correct in assuming you're from the Engave area?" Peony asked.

Tear blushed slightly. "Er-Yes, I am." she paused, trying to make up a story that wouldn't put her in any spot of suspicion. "I moved to Grand Chokmah a while ago, and came back down with my cousin." she glanced over at Asch, who seemed to accept the fib.

"Really? I'm from Grand Chokmah as well. I haven't been home in a while though. I travel around a lot for the money." Peony said.

"You're a mercenary?" Asch asked.

"Yep. And I guess you're a High Knight huh?" Asch nodded and continued to stare out the window. Peony leaned down and whispered in Tears ear. "Not very sociable is he?"

She shook her head. "Not really." Still blushing, she was having trouble keeping her gaze away from his bare chest.

"So," he finally turned away, remembering his damp shirt. "Are you guys staying for the festival or are you just passing through?" he tried to smooth out the wrinkles unsuccessfully. He shrugged, throwing it on anyway, then picked up another shirt Tear hadn't notice. He began wringing that one out too.

"Not sure yet." Asch said shortly. He turned to the clock above the door. "But we gotta meet someone right about now, come one Aurora." he stood up quickly and left, Tear followed.

"Alright, see ya tonight then." Peony nodded, and went back to smoothing wrinkles from his shirt.

* * *

Asch had left his bag and sword in the room, Tear noticed as she tried to keep up with his pace. She shivered slightly, it was windy out here, and Asch had her jacket in his bag...She rubbed her arms, staring at the ground. In her thoughts, she nearly walked into the ladder that led up the the top of a large tree.

"Hurry up!" Asch called down. Tear looked up, he was already almost half way up...She started climbing behind him, daring not to look down.

"I see you've managed to keep your hair layered." Guy commented as she made it to the top.

"What did you expect?" she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Nothing." Guy shook his head. "Anyway, we've got three choices. One, stay here for Autumn Festival, which I wouldn't mind myself. It's been a while since I got to play fishing in a kimono. Option two, we continue down the path for Akzeriuth, which wouldn't hurt. They've got ores there that might one hell of a blade. Or, we continue to Kaitzur."

"Hm..." Asch thought for a minute. "It would be faster to just go to Kaitzur from here, but if we take the time to go to Akzeriuth, we could get better armour and weapons..."

"Exactly. Plus Aurora over here should learn to fight." Guy said. "Can't have her slowing us down."

"Hey!"

"It's true." Asch said. "Having us fighting all the battles slows us down. We'll find you a sword somewhere here-"

"I took care of that already. It isn't much, but it's something." Guy reached behind him, and held out a staff that was about half as tall as Tear herself. "It's got some power to it, but it's mostly for artes."

Tear held the staff in her hands. It wasn't heavy, int was only about as heavy as the shovels she used in the fields.

"And, this." Guy pulled a book from his bag. "It's on artes."

"Okay." Tear set the staff down next to her, and flipped through the first few pages. She recognized the first one, first aid. "I'll practice these."

Asch leaned over slightly, reading the page she was on. "You're a seventh fonist?" he asked. Tear nodded.

"Even beter." Guy commented as he dug through his bag some more.

"What else do you have in there?" Asch asked.

"Some food...scissors..."

"And you had to use a knife to cut my hair?" Tear interrupted.

"Shut up, I only got these recently! More of the mousse or what ever that was...Contacts..."

"I thought we were supposed to pick those up." Asch said.

"Well, it just so happened that I passed by a house that had a few of these things." Guy shrugged.

"You robbed some ones house." Asch said.

"Yes."

"For mousse and eye contacts. Oh wow, Gailardia Gardios robbed a house for mousse, I wonder what they're gonna think." Asch snorted.

"Shut up! Hey, if it makes you feel better, I got some of that gel you always put in your hair, except it says 'improved formula'." Guy read the label.

Asch blushed slightly. "Sh-shut up! I don't use that much!"

"Oh yeah, like I'm gonna believe that. How else would you keep your hair like that?"

"It's natural!"

"No it isn't."

Tear sighed and continued reading. As 'manly' and threatening these two were, they couldn't stand to be in each others presence for long without arguing. Oh this was definitely going to be a long journey... "So, are we heading to Akzeriuth, or Kaitzur? Or are we sitting her bickering to the world's end?"

The two knights stopped almost immediately. Guy cleared his throat, and Asch did the same. "I say we head on to Akzeriuth. Guy's right, they've got good armour and weapons, which we will need." Tear could have sworn she saw Guy look slightly depressed that they weren't staying for the festival. "Even got a wig..." she heard him mutter. Asch didn't seem to notice as he began climbing back down the ladder.

"Well, you guys go back to what ever inn you were at, I'll see if I can find a good boulder or something to crash on..." Guy jumped away, seeming to disappear into the sky. Which left Tear to gather her new staff and book into one arm, and cling like death to the ladder as she slowly climbed down.

* * *

While Asch stared out the window again, Tear and Peony were chatting across the room.

"So you're heading on to Akzeriuth from here?"

"I guess so, apparently there are some really good ores for weapon making." Tear said.

"Oh they do." Peony smiled. "Most of my own weapons came from that city. What a coincidence huh? I was thinking on heading that way too, they've got a little monster problem in the mines."

_Monsters. Maybe that would be a good place to train..._Tear thought. "Maybe we could go together. All of us...to Akzeriuth, I mean, if Asch was okay with it."

"He's the one in charge huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that..." Tear replied. She remembered back in Engave, the only people that were really in charge of her were her parents. "I don't actually know when we're leaving so-"

"We're leaving tomorrow, and he's not coming with us." Asch suddenly cut in.

"Why?" Tear asked, but she already knew the answer. Guy would be travelling with them, and if Peony travelled too, then Guy wouldn't be able to.

"Because I said so."

"Why? We're both leaving at the same time, to the same place. What's wrong with having me along?" Peony asked.

Asch ignored him, instead, he sat back back and threw the blanket over him.

"...You're going to go to sleep." Peony raised a single brow, chuckling slightly. "And it's only what, six?"

Asch still ignored him.

"Oh well." he shrugged. "Hopefully we'll cross paths again at another time, Aurora." he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tear asked.

"...Just on a little stroll around town. It's been a while since I've been here, so..." he trailed off as he stretched.

Tear looked behind her to her 'cousin', then back. "Hold on! I'll come with you!"


	5. Chapter 5

I've been watching Sailor Moon(which is incredibly corny as some points but amusing all the same)...Anyway, that, Harry Potter, and ToA at the same time is giving me some pretty funky dreams.

I had to rush the end a bit though.

I don't own ToA.

Read on!!

* * *

"My old man taught me how to fight. Since then, I just got better and better. He traveled around a lot, so I went with him sometimes. Eventually we were paid where ever we went to held get rid of monsters an what not. Travelings sorta in my blood." Peony explained.

"So it's like you were a mercenary your entire life." Tear said.

"I guess you could say that."

So far, all they had done was walk in a giant circle around the city, but Peony never seemed to stop talking. Tear only had to nod or ask a question when she felt the time was right. "What happened to your father?"

"Oh, he passed away some time ago." Peony said offhandedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry. I think he'd be upset of I, or anyone else for that matter, mourned his death too much. He was pretty tough, my old man..." Peony shook his head. "But anyway, I've been talking on and on this whole time. Tell me about yourself."

"Well," Tear tried to make up a story that was close to her own, but not exact. "You already know I was born and raised in Engave. I was an only child, but I did have many friends. I like to spend a lot of time in the corn fields, when I was a child. Two of my friends and I would wander into the middle of the field with sticks, well, they brought string too. They were good archers. Not that I ever got hurt."

"Really? Sparing is considered a child's game in Engave?" Peony asked.

"I guess so. I was always the first on down. They were too fast. I was surprised that their bows stayed together though. Then I moved up to Grand Chokmah to live with my cousin's family."

"Why?"

"Um...My m-mother died.." Tear stuttered again.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we have something in common then. But why did you go with your cousin on his journey? Wouldn't that be dangerous for some one like you?" Peony asked.

_Because I got kidnapped..._Tear thought, but she only shrugged. "I'm a seventh fonist, so I knew some healing artes that would be helpful. And if you count my child's sparing as a child as fighting experience." They continued back into the central square.

"I see." Something on the billboard caught his eye. It was a missing persons report from Engave. 'Mysterica Grants' was written across the bottom. The girl in the picture had blue eyes, and long brown hair. Peony looked back to 'Aurora', who was walking back to the inn, they had the same face....She turned around.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"What? Uh, no, it's nothing." Peony shook his head. She shrugged and walked on. He followed her, not before tearing the page from the billboard and shoving it in his pocket.

* * *

"Where've you two been?" Asch asked as they walked back into the room.

"Just around the town." Peony said as he fell back onto his bed. "Talking."

"About?"

"Just stuff." Peony shrugged and took another drink from his bottle.

Asch glanced at Tear who merely shrugged. "Just stuff."

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow to Akzeriuth, so get some rest." Asch turned around and threw the blanket over himself again.

"...It's only seven." Peony looked at the clock. "Who goes to bed at seven?"

"Me. And you if you don't shut up soon." Asch growled.

Peony snorted slightly. "He's pretty bossy, ain't he?" he whispered.

"I manage." Tear replied. She looked around the room. She didn't exactly have anything, what was she supposed to do? Sit here until she fell asleep? "...Where were you before now?"

"Hm..." Peony put his hand to his chin. "Kaitzur I believe. Monster problems in Choral Castle. You know, that old abandoned vacation home in Kimlasca."

"You've probably been allover the world." Tear said.

"Sorta. Everywhere except the Mt. Roneal range. I really can't stand the cold, so I don't go up north often."

"I see. Is fighting all you do though? Isn't there anything else?"

"You like to ask questions don't you?" Peony stared at her. She looked away, opting to stare at the ceiling as she laid back.

"I guess...If I'm going to talk to you, I might as well."

"Point taken." Peony opened his mouth wide, taking in a long breath of air. As he finished yawning, he grinned. "Well, it's only seven, but I've been traveling so long, I think I'll have a nap..."

He was sleeping almost immediately. "Great..." Tear muttered. Now she was bored with no one to talk to.

_I wonder what Natalia and Mary are doing right now..._She thought. In the silence of the evening, besides Peony's snoring, Tear found herself dozing off. Almost. There was something hitting the window. She sat up, frowning. She was trying to take a nap damn it! Something yellow disappeared just as she looked over. She stepped over to the window, opening it just so she could stick her head out. Guy was sitting just under the window sill. "...Aren't you a little old to be sneaking around, looking in people's windows?"

He looked up. "Be quiet, I'm only 35! Now let me see Asch!"

Tear glanced behind her, Asch snored quietly. "He's sleeping."

"Well wake him up!"

Tear shrugged, and stood over Asch bed. "Let's see..." she shook his shoulder. He slept on. "Asch....Asch..." He still slept. She didn't want to wake up Peony at the same time so...

"Gah! What the?!" Asch sputtered as some form of cold liquid hit his face.

"Shh!" Tear put her finger over her lips.

"What was that for!?"

"Guy wants to talk to you." Tear jabbed a thumb behind her to the window.

Asch grumbled in annoyance as he stood up slowly to look out the window. "Guy? What are you doing under there? What do you want?"

Tear wandered back to her bed, making quickly sure that Peony was still sleeping. She nodded as said mercenary rolled over and snored on, mumbling about rappigs or something.

* * *

"Bow."

"Check."

"Sufficient arrows."

"Check."

"Food to get us to St. Binah."

"...Yep."

"...Clothes."

"Check."

"Extra of everything I just mentioned."

"......"

"..."

"...Yep..."

"My rapier."

"Yes."

"Yours?"

"Right here."

"Lantern."

"Uh huh."

"Compass and map."

"Yep. And the camping stuff, yada yada yada, monthly needs, blah blah, we're good!"

"...Natalia."

"Yeah?"

"...Nothing. Come on, I've got the key."

"Mary?"

"Yes?"

"How are we getting out?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

The back entrance of a small house next to the inn opened slightly, and two girls quickly slipped out, unnoticed by anyone. They kept low to the ground, almost invisible in the darkness of the night, and headed for the southern exit of Engave. Two guards stood watching the fields, lanterns held high.

Natalia nodded as Mary gestured for her to keep quiet. She quietly prepared an arrow, then shot it into the trees behind the guards. As expected, something inside the trees branches squealed at the sudden arrow, and the guards turned their attention to the disturbance.

"What was that?" One asked.

"Let's go check, come on." Natalia grinned as they ran to check the bushes around the area.

"Go!" Mary started running, Natalia just behind her. They started to run east immediately, running along the outer walls fro a short time, to avoid the light from the lanterns. Natalia was gasping for air when Mary finally slowed down."We're far enough, they won't be able to see us out here."

"Good." Natalia panted. "So which way to St. Binah?"

"Check the map. We'll have to head west for a while, then follow the river to the bridge." Mary ran her finger over their path on the map.

"That's going to take at least a day." Natalia said. Mary nodded. "Let's go then."

The two sisters started south. The sun was rising as they came to the river, passing through a forest. They stopped every once and a while to rest, drink and eat, then moved on. More than half of their arrows were gone by the time they got out of the forest. As they continued down the river, no long from the forest, they finally arroved at the bridge that would lead them to St. Binah. With much sighing of relief from Natalia, who thought they'd run out of arrows before then, and didn't want to try and start a fire again.

The streets were crowded with people when they arrived, sweaty and in Natalia's case, tired and hurting.

"You spend too much time drawing in the fields than farmwork." Mary said.

"..." Natalia looked around. "What do we do?"

"We ask around. We need to find that High Knight again. I know he headed here." Mary said. She started pulling her sister to the inn. "Come on, the inn keeper may have seen him."

"Right." They pushed their way through the bustling crowds to the inn. "Are all these people here for the Autumn festival?"

"Most likely." Mary said. "I'm glad we never get this many people in Engave..."

Natalia approached the desk as they entered the inn, which was considerably cooler than the outside streets. There was a blond man with a sword and armor exiting his room, heading to the desk with his key. "Um, excuse me?"

"Oh, are you looking for a room? Sorry, we're booked solid this week." The inn keeper turned, shaking his head.

"No, we just need to ask you something." Mary interrupted. "We need to know if you've seen a man, about this tall," she held her hand up to demonstrate. "With red hair, a sword? I believe he was a knight of some form?"

The inn keeper opened his mouth, but some one behind him spoke first.

"The High Knight, Asch?"

They turned to face the new voice. "Yes, I think so."

The man smiled. "Yeah, he was here with his cousin. They left this morning though."

"...Cousin?" Mary muttered. "Do you know where they went?"

"Akzeriuth I think." he shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh, um, he's a friend...of ours..." Mary trailed off.

"Really?" he raised a brow.

"Well, of our father's." Natalia cut in. "We need to ask a favor of him." Mary nodded with her.

"So you want to follow them to Akzeriuth then?" the man asked. They nodded."Well, it'd be dangerous for just the two of you young ladies, wouldn't it? You'd have to go over the Deo range, and in Kimlascan land. I'm headed the same way, I could escort you there."

Mary thought this over in her head. It would be dangerous with just the two of them, and it would be quicker with three. "Are you a mercenary?" she asked.

"Yep, helping people and travelling is in my blood, so I'd be happy to help." he nodded.

"Well, we'd be happy for you to accompany us."

"Great. My name is Peony."

"Mary, this is my younger sister, Natalia." Peony stepped forward, kissing both their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." Peony said with a smile. Natalia blushed.

"The same to you. Shall we leave then?" Mary said.

"Gladly."


End file.
